


Necklace

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Beyak gifts to Aya a necklace to last throughout the ages





	Necklace

The horses hooves pounded against the soft ground, racing against each other till finally their riders pulled them to a stop. The horses breaths were heavy but their bodies were still itching for more of the run.

 

Aya laughed turning the horse around to face her partner. “We won”, taking the horse's reins in one hand well the other patted his strong and lean neck. Repeating over and over of how much of a good boy he was.

 

“I pulled up early” Beyak shrugged, looking off into the distance. The sun was setting down below the Nile truly a beautiful site to see.  “Don't you dare, I won fair.” he felt her hand smack against his arm, when it was her it never actually hurt. Just turning to look at her with a grin.

 

“Come, come, I have something I want to give you” he dismounted the horse, Aya followed suit, trotting to catch up with him. The pair connected hands, walking close together. They climbed up the rocks to the ledge, overlooking the Nile. “Beautiful isn't it” she marveled sitting down letting her legs hang over the edge. Beyak gave a quick check of the surroundings before settling. His hand fiddle with the necklace he’d made for her.

 

“So then?” she leaned her body against him, looking up with eager eyes. “I will give it to you after the sunset” he laughed leaning down to press his lips to hers.

 

Nothing in the world could compare to this feeling. As a boy he’d never understood it but know as a man, after being with Aya he could imagine anything better.

 

She rolled her head over his shoulder, looking down over the landscape. “How much longer must I wait for this child to leave your womb?” he questioned after long moments of silence. The night's breeze was beginning to arrived, without the light if Ra there was little to stop it. Aya snuggled in closer to Beyak, soaking in his wamth.

 

“A few more months my love, then it'll be here to greet you.” she let him feel it, he couldn't feel it the same as her so guess this was fair. “Ra has left us for now” the last rays of the sun disappeared, leaving Egypt in darkness but not really. The moon and the stars shone brightly in his absence.

 

“Close your eyes” he whispered and she obeyed. He moved ever so slightly, gently placing the necklace around her neck and tying it off. Aya’s hand moved up to feel it, running it over in her figures.

 

“Consider this a symbol of our love, you are my light Aya” he kissed her forehead, breathing her smell. He knew she was smiling, he didn't have to look.

 

“I love you my moon and stars. Thank you.” she snuggled away into his chest. The pair falling asleep there under the light of the moon until Ra’s rays of light returned.

  


The necklace remained with her from then on. Only did it leave her when she gave it to her eldest daughter for she would live now as Aya’s time finished. Now she’d meet Beyak once more in the afterlife.

 

The necklace never stopped changing hands but never once did it leave their Family. Always passed from a parent to child, in a few cases to a sibling then back along the same trend. Once it was given not to a sibling or child but to a love for the holder knew her time was ending well he still had time life.

  
Slowly placing the cold metal in his hand, sealing his figures around it. The necklace would still go on. To think it had survived all those years ever since Beyak first gave it to Aya as a symbol of love to follow with their first child.

**Author's Note:**

> These two need a little something extra


End file.
